Evaluate tolerability and efficacy of once-a-day subcutaneous administration of GRF-1-44 in stimulating growth velocity in children with documented growth hormone secretion deficiency of hypothalamic origin. Test hypothesis that this treatment is more physiologic than standard growth hormone treatment since the releasing factor potentiates growth at the expense of endogenous growth hormone release.